Grand Theft Autumn
by Guernica322
Summary: Yet another Song-fic, sorry if i'm annoying you! This IS NOT a kagkoug fic, it is just a fic about how Kouga WISHES kagome loved him, ok? ok, lets go...don't forget to R&R!


**A/N and Disclaimer…COMBINED: OK, howdy, this is one of my numerous song fics…sorry Oh, burn. Lol, sry, I'm really hyper. Oh, by the way, this is NOT a kag/kouga story, trust me, I hate that pairing as much, or more, than you guys, this is just Kouga stating his point of view on Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. So don't bash me about this, k? ok, here's we go.**

* * *

**"Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy?" By Fall Out Boy  
**  
_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing about this part of town._  
  
Kouga sat in his den, very frustrated. He loved Kagome, yet she was all in love with that mutt-face. He was soo much better then that half-demon scum-of-the-earth Inuyasha.  
  
_When I wake up, _

_I'm willing to take my chances on the hope i forget you hate _

_him more than you notice I wrote this for you._  
  
Couldn't she see how badly she was treated? He was constantly ditching her to go make out with that clay bitch. Kouga wished that Kagome would open her eyes, she was walking around, blinded by her love. "I bet she hates him, deep down inside." He said.  
  
_You need him. I could be him... _

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying. _

_That's more than I can say for him._  
  
He knew that Kagome needed protection, and Inuyasha wasn't doing very good at that. Like in that battle with Juuroumaru (spelling?) and Kageroumaru (spelling?). Kagome was almost killed. "Shows how useful Inuyasha is." He snorted.  
  
_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing about this part of town._  
  
"Maybe I'll just leave, or I could marry that…Ayame, or whatever her name is. She's nice…" Kouga said, trying to think of ways to forget Kagome. He gave up when he realized that forgetting her was next to impossible.  
  
_Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you... _

_but for the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion of waking up _

_with pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon._  
  
Kouga really wanted to just go and kill Inuyasha, but there were 2 things holding him back. Number one was Tetsusaiga. How could he kill Inuyasha when that damned sword was In the way? And Number 2 was Kagome. Kagome loved Inuyasha, even if he was a dumbass who loved dead chicks. And Kouga DID NOT want to piss off Kagome, she could purify him if he killed Inuyasha.  
  
_You need him. I could be him... _

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying. _

_That's more than I can say for him._  
  
"Doesn't Kagome see? I'm the right one for her. I'm much nicer to her than Dog-breath ever was." Kouga said, talking to himself. "I mean, everyone has their faults, but I have far less than Inuyasha, and I don't try to kill her sometimes. I always knew that his demon half would be a problem."  
  
_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing about this part of town._  
  
Maybe he would just marry Ayame, she certainly was pretty, not as pretty as Kagome of course.  
  
_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing about this part of town._  
  
And she wasn't in love with anyone else. She couldn't purify him either.  
  
_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing about this part of town._  
  
"Maybe I will marry Ayame, She loves me, and I guess I kind of like her. Besides, Kagome is never going to give up on Inuyasha. Too bad, she would have had it better with me." Satisfied with this, Kouga lay down, and went to sleep.  
  
**

* * *

A/N: I LOVE that song! Its so awesome! Anyway, I hope you liked this story…and I'm really sorry If I'm pissing you off with all of these things. Wait, no I'm not! I could care less! Lol, anyway. Don't forget to review! I love reviews, and they love me! ::hugs reviews:: um…awkward moment there. Ok, well, I better go, I have to go to school soon…::shudders:: yeah. Ok, bye!**


End file.
